wilkipediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:SugarLevine/@comment-24800148-20131214111734
Hej, to ja:) Trochę zajęłam się tworzeniem 4 odcinka SGJ. Wymyśliłam już pół odcinka. I proszę, żebyś ty, jako współtwórczyni, wymyśliła drugie pół. Pokażę ci, co wymyśliłam, właśnie tutaj, bo na fanfaktach każdy może to przeczytać. Przygotuj się na długie czytanie, bo to jedna strona w Wordzie :D Oczywiście nie musisz od razu mi odpisywać, co wymyśliłaś, możesz myśleć tyle czasu, ile trzeba ;) Oto, co wymyśliłam: ODC.4 Johnson zarządza wyprawę do Niemiec w poszukiwaniu Oddziału Skippera. Cały oddział na to przystaje, a zwłaszcza Janne, który w tej wyprawie widzi szansę na odnalezienie Adolfa. Jednak z powodu koszmarnej, deszczowej pogody oddział jednak chce spędzić jeszcze jedną noc u Ludovica. Szwajcar oczywiście zgadza się na to. Gdy wybija północ, gospodarz udaje się na spoczynek, a cały oddział gra w karty, popijając Jacka Daniels’a. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, oczywiście nikomu nie chce się wstać, więc losują, kto pójdzie otworzyć. Pada na Manfrediego, który po chwili wraca i oznajmia przyjaciołom: „To jacyś panowie Arabowie. Mieli takie ogromne karabiny maszynowe, ale dobrze im z oczu patrzyło, więc ich wpuściłem. Przyjmijmy ich czym chata bogata!” Cały oddział natychmiast wybiega tylnymi drzwiami z domu Ludovica, bez żadnego prowiantu ani sprzętów, w noc. Leje jak z cebra. Dusząc się w biegu, gnany przerażeniem (uzbrojeni Rosjanie są pięćdziesiąt metrów za nimi) Johnson zachowuje jako tako trzeźwość umysłu i każe drużynie biec do portu- tam wsiądą na statek i postarają się jakoś uciec wrogom. Jakimś cudem na chwilę wymykają się Ruskom i wskakują na pierwszy lepszy stojący w porcie statek. Wania, który tego i owego nauczył się służąc w armii rosyjskiej, przejmuje stery statku i wypływają na pełne morze. Drugim pilotem zostaje Kirke, która również zna się na sterowaniu statkiem. Wydaje się, że mogą odetchnąć z ulgą, jednak to szczęście nie trwa długo- Ruscy też przejęli statek i są tuż za naszymi bohaterami. Na domiar złego okazuje się, iż wrogowie mają ze sobą miotacz płomieni, którym zaczynają strzelać do statku przejętego przez oddział. Granaty Wani wobec broni Rusków wydają się dziecięcą zabawką. Statek naszych bohaterów tonie, i płynąc w lodowatej wodzie, walcząc o to, by nie zamarznąć, wreszcie wydrapują się na stały ląd. Okazuje się, że są u podnóży Alp. Pomimo wycieńczenia biegną dalej, bojąc się Rosjan. Nad ranem padają na śnieg całkowicie wypruci z sił. Johnson, nie zważając na wyczerpanie, zaczyna drzeć się na Wanię. Rusek oczywiście nie pozostaje dłużny. Pada kilka ( no dobra, kilkanaście) nieładnych (bardzo nieładnych) epitetów i robi się mordobicie. Manfredi widząc to dochodzi do wniosku, że lepiej zejść Johnsonowi z oczu, i wybiera się w góry, aby rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Wędrując przez zaspy śnieżne, z powodu zmęczenia ledwo porusza nogami, co skutkuje tym, że ląduje w jamie śnieżnej. Tkwi tam aż do rana, na skraju zamarznięcia, nie mogąc wyjść, wreszcie o pierwszych brzaskach widzi na sobą nienaturalnie wychudzoną i jakby nie do końca normalną twarz kota, który na jego widok oblizuje się jak szaleniec, ale potem odwraca się, mówiąc do towarzysza: „Te, patrz! Mam tu ptaszka!” . Słychać dźwięk jakby plaszczaka, drugi odpowiada: „ Żarcie jest dla wszystkich, a nie tylko dla ciebie, debilu, k*wa”, i razem wyciągają Manfrediego, który nie ma siły się bronić, związują go, i zaczynają nieść . Okazuje się, że to kot (Zygu) i lis (Adam). Podczas drogi rozmawiają. Zygu: „Będzie więcej dla nas, zeżryjmy go teraz”. Adam: „Co ty, porypało cię?!” Zygu: „Chyba ciebie...” Adam: „No chyba nie... Znasz szefa?” Zygu: „No znam... ej, nie zauważyłeś, że my od tego głodu i mrozu jacyś tacy dziwni się staliśmy?” Adam: „Ty zawsze byłeś dziwny”. Potem idą w milczeniu. Wreszcie docierają do miejsca, gdzie duży wilk (Novak) siedzi przy ognisku razem z wąsatym żukiem ( Benjaminem). Adam i Zygu chwalą się swoją zdobyczą i proponują natychmiastowe pożarcie Manfrediego i tego drugiego. Jednak Novak hamuje ich zapał i oznajmia, żeby nie byli tacy w gorącej wodzie kąpani, bo ten drugi może im się przydać. Wtedy dopiero dostrzegamy drugiego więźnia- jest nim wysoki pingwin (to oczywiście Larry)- który, rozumiejąc, że to o nim mowa, zaczyna coś bełkotać, tak jakby nie potrafił mówić po angielsku ani w żadnym innym języku świata. Novak pytał go już kilka razy po angielsku, rosyjsku, polsku, Benjamin po szwajcarsku, Zygu po serbsku, a Adam po niemiecku, ale nie znaleźli porozumienia.